Beast Boy Saves Raven PT 1
by Current UserName
Summary: Terra has left for vacation, and he secretly is still in love with Raven. But then Raven gets kidnapped! What will happen if Beast Boy doesn't save Raven? Find out in this story.


**Beast Boy saves Raven**

I do not own Teen Titans .

This story is intended for story readers 13+. Please don't read this younger people. :P

"Yawn" Beast Boy said as he woke up. He then put his clothes on and went to the kitchen. "Where's the tofu cereal?" Beast Boy asked loudly. "Why don't you look on the shelves?" Raven said in her demonic voice. "Geez, looks like she woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Beast Boy said in a jokingly way. "Would you quit it?" Raven said in a harsh voice. "Whoa, whoa, what is the matter with you?" Robin asked to Raven. "Nothing, just leave me alone!" Raven shouted. Raven then ran to her room and slammed the door. "Is everything alright?" Starfire asked. "Our friend just closed the door hard." "It's nothing." Robin replied. "Where is Cyborg?" Beast Boy said as he was eating his cereal. "Getting his car fixed."

"Raven, I thought you were hungry so I brought some cereal." Beast Boy said. "Hello? Raven you there?'' "Beast Boy, what are you doing on Raven's door?" "Huh, oh hey Cyborg. Have you seen Raven?" Beast Boy asked. "No, she's probably still inside her room." Cyborg said. An hour had passed. It was 11 o'clock. "Where is Raven? She's supposed to come to training." Robin said. "That's it! I am going to check her room." Beast Boy then formed into a hawk and flew to her room. BAM! Raven's room was empty! "R-Raven? You in here?" Beast Boy said in a worry voice. '' She isn't in here. Cyborg said." Checked my DNA locator, none of her DNA trace isn't syncing on my device." "Why is the curtain blowing? All the Titans windows are supposed to be closed." Robin then opened the window and found the window had been smashed. "Got a sign of Raven's DNA." Cyborg said. "Where is she?" Beast Boy asked impatiently. "She is on the east side of jump city." "The east side, that's Slade's warehouse!" Robin said. "You got to be quick if you want to be fast." "Let's take the T-Car. It's a lot quicker now." Cyborg said. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Titans, Go!" Beast Boy said. "Hey, that was my line." Robin said. "No time, let's just go." Beast Boy said.

Vrooooom! "Almost there." Cyborg said. "Oh, I am afraid that we are not going to have time to save our friend." Starfire said sadly. "We still can save her." Cyborg said. "We are here." Robin said. "Let's go." The Titans quietly snuck in the warehouse and found Raven. "Raven!" Beast Boy said excitedly. "Beast Boy wait!" "Ugh!" Beast Boy got hit by a crate. "Titans, GO!" Beast Boy turned into a rhinoceros and hit the enemy on the stomach. Starfire used her star bolts and hit the enemy nearly everywhere. Cyborg shot the enemy with his arm cannons and the enemy flew and crashed into the wall. "What are you doing to Raven?" Robin asked furiously. "I will not tell you." The enemy said. He threw Robin into the air and took off his robe. "Slade, I should've known!" Robin said. He got his retractable Staff and all the titans fought Slade. All of them went to the other side of the warehouse. Robin was the first one to fight him. "AHHHH!" He used his staff and waked him in the head and use his birdarang and blew Slade up. Starfire was the second one to fight him. "You should never hurt friend Raven." Starfire shouted. She used her star bolts and shot Slade on the stomach. Beast Boy was the Third to fight him. He turned into a T-Rex and waked Slade with his tail. "You should've never kidnapped Raven." Beast Boy said. Cyborg was the last one to fight. He used his arm blasters and shot him on the stomach. Then he used his rocket launcher and blasted Slade. "Booyah!" " You want to know where Raven is? Search the warehouse. I bet you'll never find her." Slade said. Slade disappeared in thin air. "What the?" Robin said. "I'll search the crates. You guys search the cargo trailers." Cyborg said. 1 hour has passed. Then another hour had passed. "Guys, found her DNA trace. It's inside this crate." They carefully opened the box and found Raven duct tapped in the chair. "She's unconscious but alive." Cyborg said.

Back at the Titans Tower

"Is Raven okay?" Beast Boy asked. "She's okay, leave her room for now." Cyborg said. "BB, come with me. I think I found the kidnapper." Robin said to Beast Boy. "Wait, wait, wait." Beast Boy quickly said. "What?" "I found something strange."

**To Be Continued**


End file.
